Gatos y favores
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, no las necesitaba.


_Hola a todos nuevamente, se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero últimamente tengo un bloqueo al escribir y no se porque u.u, asi que hoy cuando llegó la inspiración decidí aprovecharla, uno no sabe cuando regresara._

_Gracias por leer._

_Freya Uchiha :) _

* * *

**GATOS Y FAVORES  
**

**.**

**.**

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, le tenía manía a las aves desde que Hedwig había muerto, el perro que le había regalado Neville había huído luego de morderlo, el gato de Hermione le gruñia mientras lanzaba arañazos, las arañas asustaban a Ron, las serpientes atacaban a Ginny, y las tortugas...bueno, eran aburridas.

Por eso cuando Hermione había encontrado a un gatito con la pata lastimada y se lo había llevado a él, de entre todos, para que lo cuidara no pudo evitar alarmarse. ¿Y si lo rascuñaba? ¿y si lo mordía? ¿Y si solo lograba que se lastimara más?

Así que, con cuidado lo tomo en brazos y lo sintió acurrucarse en sus brazos mientras maullaba suavemente. Lo baño riendose de su intento de huir y curó su pata lastimada. Durante todo el día Harry cuido del pequeño gatito sintiendose feliz de haber aceptado. Le puso leche en un platón y como agradecimiento el mínino le había lamido suavemente la mejilla, le había dado una pequeña bola de estambre y había tenido que salvarlo del mounstro hiloso que había dejado en su habitación. Le había puesto una pulsera en el cuello estirable para que no lo ahorcara aún si crecía con ella puesta y habían dormido uno junto al otro en su cama mullidita.

Feliz de haber encontrado a su mascota ideal, Harry lo sacó junto al lago para observarlo jugar con las hojas que caían del árbol mientras saltaba de un montoncito de hojas a otro. Cuando la noche cayó, Hermione lo esperaba para decirle que había encontrado al dueño del gato.

-¿Qué?

Con desilusión, Harry se lo entregó a la morena quién prometió entregarlo a su dueño y salió corriendo de ahí. Harry suspiró tristemente sabiendo que quizá nunca volvería a ver al gato y era una lástima pues ya tenía su nombre escogido para él.

_Kyle _

Entonces presintiendo que Hermione no le diría el nombre del dueño, corrió hacia su baúl y saco el mapa de mereodeador buscandola con prisa antes de que se alejara del dueño del precioso gatito que había ganado su corazón. Cuando las líneas se juntaron y los nombres aparecieron se sorprendió bastante cuando leyó el nombre junto a Hermione. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia donde estaban, pero solo estaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione sin Kyle a la vista. Cuando Draco le agradeció a Hermione y esta sonrío suavemente, Harry supo que se había perdido de algo.

* * *

Draco sabía que Potter no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, de hecho había visto para su total diversión los fracasos totales que había tenido. Como cuando Weasley hembra gritó porque una serpiente se había enrollado en su cuello o el pelirrojo pecoso había evitado a Potter por la araña en su hombro, también vió cuando _el perro de Longbottom_ lo había mordido dejando su mano cubierta de sangre, o el gato de Granger le había dejado el brazo rojo de rasguñazos.

Quizá por ello cuando descubrió que una de sus tres formas animagas era un gatito se preguntó porque el querría o sería interiormente, como decía el libro, de esa forma.

Pero como el Malfoy que era, Draco decidio sacar ventaja de la situación que lo rodeaba y decidió que podía aprovechar la situación, un gatito era pequeño y podría jugar por el castillo o sus afueras sin despertar las sospechas que daría un lobo o un tigre estando en la misma situación. Eran adorados por naturaleza y perezosos y exigentes a más no poder. Eran el egoísmo y la ternura en un solo paquete. Y la gente los abrazaba y mimaba sin parar.

_El podría amar ser un gato_

Así que feliz por su nueva situación, decidió emprender su gran aventura y salir al jardín, donde en mitad de su diversión un gato más grande que él se dispuso a pelear juguetonamente, y siendo él un gato, aunque pequeño, de raza y mucho más bonito que él no dudo en aceptar la afrenta.

Aunque fue divertido-pensó mientras reía y veía al gato dormir, la famosa afrenta había terminado como una jalada suave de orejas y manazos con garritas que en realidad no lastimaron a ninguno de los dos. Bostezó como todo un felino sacando la lengua y decidió que ya que pronto empezaría el almuerzo sería mejor volver a su forma humana. Asi que saliendo del abrazo maternal que le estaba dando el otro felino se estiró preciosamente y cerró los ojos para volver a la normalidad.

Asi que, cuando parado abrió lo ojos, pudo ver la cara de Hermione Granger sorprendida, para luego sonreir.

-Granger- murmuró. Así que era su gato.

-Eres un precioso gato Malfoy- alabó mientras recogía al otro felino en sus brazos.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó, uno sabía que ser un gato no era exactamente la mejor forma animaga que uno deseara sin importar lo que dijera McGonagall.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no en realidad. Aunque me hubiera gustado que siguieras siendo un gatito. Pensé que Harry quería adoptarte fácilmente.

Draco se sonrojó.

_Ah, por eso querría ser un gato_

Entonces, haciendo alarde de un valor gryffindor, casi indetectable, que estaba en él preguntó.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

* * *

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, pero se había acostumbrado a Kyle. Era un gatito precioso, de ahí el significado de su nombre, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises. Se había divertido desenredandolo del estambre, viendolo jugar en las ramas y durmiendo junto a su cuerpo calientito, y se había sentido desolado cuando Mione se lo había llevado.

Por eso cuando descubrió a Hermione riendo suavemente al observarlo se enojó pensando lo malvada que fue la chica al no decirle que su pequeño Kyle le pertenecía a Malfoy. Eso era injusto, por fin había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien y le pertenecía al rubio que también quería para él. Aguantandose el puchero que luchaba por salir se preguntó mientras lo veía que diría el rubio si le pidiera jugar con el pequeño mínino.

Por eso cuando el rubio estiró la mano y Harry notó un pedazo de venda miró al slytherin con confusión.

¿Malfoy se había lastimado?

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar una pequeña pulsera alrededor de su muñeca igual a la que le había dado a Kyle y con rapidez buscó una explicación en su cerebro, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que Kyle era Malfoy. Sintiendo esa idea absurda volvió a mirar al rubio preguntandose nuevamente como preguntarle a Malfoy si le prestaba al pequeño Kyle al menos un día a la semana, quizá dos.

O quizá...

Caminó hacia el rubio que movía rápidamente la mano al cortar los ingredientes y le sujetó la mano ignorando el gesto de dolor en su cara.

-¿Que quieres Potter?- susurró enfadado por la interrupción de su poción.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, interrumpía a Draco mientras preparaba sus pociones si no quería morir. Pero Harry alzó la manga de la túnica ignorandolo y admiró la pulsera. Era suya, no había duda. Observó incredulo la cara de Draco y observó con satisfacción como el sonrojo invadía su cara mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

-Yo...

-¿Quieres jugar esta tarde?- le susurró en su oído- traere la bola de estambre.

-Claro...- tartamudeó el rubio.

Feliz por la respuesta Harry regresó a su mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

En definitiva ¿para que quería una mascota? tenía a Draco.

.

.


End file.
